My Chemical Romance
by Murder Bubble
Summary: Song-fic con canciones de la banda My Chemical Romance / Capi 1: Skylines and Turnstiles / No estas en esto sola.  Dejame romper este incómodo silencio.  Dejame ir,Seré veloz, Ser el primero en decir perdón.


My Chemical Romance.

¡Hola! Se que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero lo siento, no e podido sacarme estas ideas de la cabeza, tanto que nublan el resto d emi imaginación y no me dejan seguir escribiendo el resto, pero bueno, tal vez dejándolo plasmado aquí, pueda despejarme.

Este fic, serán mas bien un conjunto de songs-fics de esta maravillosa banda, My Chemical Romance, ellos son mi inspiración en esta vida, los escucho desde los diez años o tal vez desde los nueve, la cosa es que los amo, y cuando escucho sus letras, no puedo evitar pensar Sasuhina, ¿Por qué? Sus letras muestran unos sentimientos tan profundos que me llenan la cabeza de fics que podría hacer con esta pareja.

Seguire la historia de la Banda, desde la primera canción, y bueno el resto a petición, pero quise comenzar esto con su primera canción, que también será mi primer song-fic, y bueno ps! Me inspire muchísimo con esto! Recuerden el primer review haciendo petición de alguna canción será la canción del siguiente capi!

.

.

.

.

.

Skylines and Turnstiles

.

.

.

.

.

_No estas en esto sola,_

_déjame romper este incomodo silencio_

Sabia donde te encontrarías aquel dia, estabas trabajando en la empresa de tu padre, y esa mañana habíamos discutido, pensabas que te estaba engañando con mi secretaria, Sakuyra Haruno, una chica que estaba obsecionada conmigo, y siempre dejaba mensajes en mi teléfono esperando que tu los vieras, para que asi tu me dejaras. Pero a esa chica no le entraba en la cabeza que tu y yo eramos esposos, y que yo te amaba mas que nada en el mundo. Tu dudabas.

_Dejame ir_

_Sere veloz_

Estaba en la oficina, cuando una de las asistentes llega corriendo hacia mi, y me dice que encienda rápido el televisor. Me alarme con el timbre de voz de la mujer, y segui su orden, aunque no mostre sorpresa ante ella. Me dijo que pusiera el canal de noticias y mientras lo ponía le dije que se retirara, ella obedecio sin rechistar, sus piernas temblaban, pero no le tome importancia en ese momento.

Cuando puse el canal no le tome importancia, tu llamabas a mi celular. Cuando conteste, tu voz estaba asustada. Gritabas incoherencia, pero sabia muy bien que no era porque tuvieras otra rabieta como la de esta mañana, no no era eso. Tu voz estaba alarmada, y aunque intentabas ocultarlo, yo lo note. Fue ahí que me voltee a ver el televisor. Te juro, amor, no estaba preparado para lo que vi.

_Ser el primero en decir perdón._

El edificio donde tu trabajabas, habían colocado una bomba, el lugar estaba en llamas, pero no sabían lo que significaba para mi, para el resto era "han colacado una bomba en Hyuga's Corp" para mi era, como si me arrebataran al amor de mi vida, tu seguias allí dentro, me lo acababas de decir, y yo no podía hacer nada, estaba lejos de ti, quisiera que ese momento en la mañana no ubieramos discutido. Ubiera deseado pasar entre tus brazos, amándote una y otra vez, enredarnos en las sabanos llenos de pasión como lo hacíamos desde el primer dia de neustra boda, hace mas de tres años. No quería perderte, no de esta manera. Y lo peor esque esta mañana no te había dicho cuanto te amaba.

_Si me derrumbas_

_¿o me recuestas?_

_Y si el mundo necesita algo mejor,_

_Demosle otra razón._

Sali disparado de la oficina, no me importo las miradas de todos, no me importo empujar lejos de mi a Sakura que se había colgado de mi brazo, no me importo dejarlo todo allí. Solo Sali, solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras asalbo.

Jamas había sido un muy creyente de dios, pero en este momento no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar porque el amor de mi vida estuviese asalbo, mi razn de vivir, mi felicidad, mi corazón, mi alma. Mi yo, porque sin ti no era nadie. Y estaba sustado, por primera vez en mi vida sentía un miedo irracional, esta asustado. Corria el riesgo de perderte, y no podría soportarlo simplemente no podría.

_Caminamos en una sola fila_

_Iluminamos nuestro camino y aprovechamos nuestro tiempo_

_Montando escaleras mas frias que una celda._

Cuando llegue, el mundo entero parecía acabar. Pero no, era solo mi tormento interior, todo estaba en cámara lenta, veía todos los rostros de las personas que corrian fuera de los edificios de la empresa de tu padre, y eran atendidos por médicos. Pero ninguno de ellos eras tu. Tu no salias, y yo tenia miedo. Observe con atención, y llame a tu celular d euna forma desesperada. Tu no contestabas. Y yo tenia miedo.

Y mire al cielo, seguía siendo tan celeste como siempre ninguna nube se cruzaba por el, como si estuviese feliz a causa de mi desgracia, como si no le importara. Yo estaba apunto de perderte, tenia miedo, y estaba desesperado. El cielo me sonreía.

_Este cielo roto de ciudad_

_Como butano en mi piel_

_Y robado de mis ojos._

Los bomberos que trabajaban por apagar las llamas del edificio, era como si en lugar de agua, arrojaran gasolina, cada vez eran mas intensas. Cada vez disminuían mas y mas mis esperanzas de poder volverte a ver con vida. Tu no ibas a estar a mi lado. Y eso me asustaba. Estaba desesperado. No podía imagnarme mi vida sin tu cuerpo desnudo todas las mañanas a mi lado.

De pronto, como si fuese yo quien estaba muriendo, vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. No, no fue mi vida completa, solo veía mis momentos mas felices a tu lado. Cuando nos conocimos cuando teníamos seis años, cuando te di tu primer beso, y tu me diste el mio, la primera vez que te hice el amor, nuestra boda, y lo noche inolvidable que seguía a esta. Todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos estaban allí, como queriendo perturbarme, como diciéndome que te iba a perder.

_Hola angel_

_Dime donde estas_

_Dime hacia donde vamos desde aquí_

Voltee mi vista nuevamente al cielo, y este seguía burlandoce abiertamente de mis desgracias, ¿Por qué me hacían esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿tan malo había sido? ¿encerio merecia todo esto? Sentía mi corazón romperse en mil pedasos, y no podía quitarme la imagen de tu cuerpo inerte sobre mis brazos, como si tu muerte fuese mi culpa, como si tu muerte recayera sobre mis manos, ¡Santo cielo! No quería perderte, y se me hacían infinitos los minutos que pasaba intentado imaginar que tu saldrías viva de ese edificio, pero las llamas se incrementaban cadavez mas. Y mis esperanzas disminuían.

_Este cielo roto de ciudad_

_Como butano en mi piel_

_Y robado d emis ojos._

Mi deseperacion era demasiado, y estaba comenzando a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de acabar con mi vida si la tuya terminaba. Porque nada tendría sentido sin ti a mi lado. Y las llamas aumentaban. Mis esperanzas disminuían. Yo tenia miedo.

No quería perderte, no podría soportarlo, y lo sabia, jamas me había sentido mas asustado de lo que me sentía en este presiso momento, sentía que los ojos me escociaban, y algo caia por mi mejilla, mire instantáneamente al cielo, pero seguía despejado, no había nubes de lluvia, ¿Qué había mojado mi mejilla…? ¿aquello podría ser una… lagrima?

_Hola, angel._

_Dime, ¿Dónde estas?_

_Dime hacia donde vamos desde aquí_

_Dime hacia donde vamos._

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Ahora era yo quien me encontraba en las llamas gritando tu nombre, mis ojos dolían por el humo, y apenas unos segundos que había entrado, mis pulmones ardían, y se me dificultaba el respirar. Y hacia apenas unos segundos que había entrado. ¿Cómo estarías tu? ¿Cómo estabas tu? ¿seguirias con vida? Si no era asi, yo lo había mencionado, no lo soportaría.

Buscaba con la mirada que comenzaba a fallarme, sin embargo la adrenalina corria por mis venas, y se incrementaba a cada paso que daba. El miedo asecendia, no podía perderte, simplemente no podría seria como la peor de las pesadillas.

El aire caliente perforaba mis pulmones, y comience a toser d emanera incontrolable, no sabia que hacer, comenzaba a desesperarme aun mas, no podía encontrate, no podía, y pensé si esto que estaba haciendo era inesesario, ¿Qué sucedería si tu ya habias salido? ¿y si no? ¿podria encontrarte en un edificio tan grande?

_Y en este momento no podemos cerrar los parpados_

_Sobre nuestros ojos ardientes_

_Nuestros recuerdos nos cubren con amistades conocidas_

_Como vapor que cae._

No podía ser cierto, habían… ¡cadaveres! Debo decir, y ser sincero que me asuste bastante, entre esos cuerpos, pude reconocer el collar de aquella recepcionista, que era una de tus mejores amigas, Tenten, una chica simpática y que nunca se me lanzo encima, porque eso me caia bien, y… ahora, esta muerta. Sentí pena, y un sentimiento presionándome el pecho, ¿y si tu también estabas muerta? No podias estarlo, si tu moriar, yo también, porque tu eras mi vida, mi alma, mis sueños mis esperanzas, y sin ti, todo aquello desaparecería, entonces, ¿Qué valor tendría mi vida? Estoy seguro que ninguno.

_Cadáveres d emetal, estirados en dirección al sol_

_Calcinados y negros_

_Te alcansa, desgarra tu carne_

_Mientras manos frias como el hielo desacen tu corazón._

Un bombero me arrastro fuera del lugar, mientras yo gritaba tu nombre desgarrando mi propia garganta, como si estuviera esperando que me escucharas, gritaba una y otra vez, tanto que mis gritos acabaron convirtiendoce en susurros incoherentes, siquiera yo lograba entender que decía, solo susurraba tu nombre, mil y un perdóname, y te decía que no estarías sola, que luego yo mismo te acompañaría.

Mi corazón estaba echo pedazos, no quería asumir que tal vez, tu estabas muerta, tu hermoso cuerpo defiguardo por las llamas, tu rostro inocente quemado, horriblemente, y me preguntaba como era que alguien podía ser tan cruel de destruir a si a un angel, porque eso eras tu, un angel, precioso, inocente, eras divina en toda tu extencion, maravillosa, pero ibas a morir, estabas muerta, no vivias, tu cuerpo había sido quemado y destrozado, y lo mas probable es que jamas lo encuentren, ¿Cómo podía ser cierto?

_Y eso, y si todavía tienes corazón_

_Dentro de esa cueva que tu llamas pecho_

Vi una llamarada de cabello azulado, largo y sedoso, brillando en contra del sol, como si tuviera luz propia, ¿esa era tu amor? ¿estabas con vida? Mire fijamente la llamarada de cabello de comercial, hasta que la mujer volteo, sus ojos opalinos, color lavanda, llenos de ternura, inocencia y sobre todo miedo, me sorprendieron, ¡estabas viva! ¡viva!

Juro que no podía explicar la inmensa alegría al saber que tu estabas viva, me miraste y sonreíste, corriste hacia mi, y te lanzaste a mis brazos, me besaste con una pasión que solo se podía comparar con la primera vez que habíamos echo el amor, incluso ese mágico momento parecía quedar corto a esto. Un quejido de dolor hizo que nos separaramos.

_Y después de ver lo que vimos_

_¿Todavía podemos reclamar nuestra inocencia?_

_Y si el mundo necesita algo mejor,_

_Démosle una razón mas._

Mire hacia abajo, y algo parecido a un agujero de bala perforo mi abdomen, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Porque me sucedia a mi? Me miraste con los ojos llenos de terror y lagrimas, y me abrazaste con fuerza mientras yo intentaba mentenerme en pie, tu cabello seguía oliendo a ese sueve aroma a fresas que te caracterizaba, y yo ahogaba mi respiración sin poder contener ese delicioso aroma dentro de mi, de manera lejana te escuche sollozar, y gritar ayuda, estaba tan lejano y en cámara lenta, que apenas fui conciente de tus acciones, de el momento en que llegaron unos paramédicos y me recostaron en el mismo suelo. Mire al cielo, y seguía completamente azul, imperturbable, pero… ahora tenia humo, si, de las llamas del edificio, pero sabia que detrás del humo, el cielo estaba tan azul como nunca antes había estado. Habían contaminado un lindo dia de verano.

_Este cielo rosot de ciudad_

_Como butano en mi piel_

_Y robado de mis ojos._

Tus lagrimas caian sobre mi pecho, sobre mi rostro, y ahí fue cuando confundi tus lagrimas con las tuyas. Estaba feliz, tu estabas viva, sana y salva, con vida, me abrazabas, mientras decias cuanto me amabas, y yo solo podía mover un brazo tembloroso y rodear tu pequeña y delicada cintura.

Ahora gritabas, gritabas desesperadamente que resistiera, que no te dejara sola, yo solo podía abrasarte e intentar hablar, mi voz sono apenas como un susurro lastimero, ronco y muy muy bajo, pero aun asi, tu lo oiste, me miraste, y mas lagrimas resbalaron por tus mejillas. Luego, luego todo fue oscuridad, y solo quedaba en mi mente el eco de las palbras que habíamos susurrado hacia unos minutos atrás.

"Te amo, Hinata" "Y yo a ti, Sasuke"

_Hola angel_

_Dime, ¿Dónde estas?_

_Dime hacia donde vamos desde aquí._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gracias por leer! Acepto cualquier sugerencia, asi como tomatazos, librasos, sillazos, hum… también acepto Sasuke's o kakashi's no lo olviden! Asi no tengo proble si me lanzan un par de ellos!

Denme una sugerencia para la próxima canción!

Matta ne! Y muchas sonrisitas!

Hikari.


End file.
